Cake
by Nellancholy
Summary: A brief recollection/contemplation of the Girl's Side 2nd Season protagonist of her life after graduation,following from the friendship ending with Haruhi. (When I first played through,I set my birthday as my actual one,not knowing I shared it with Haruhi. Sharing a birthday with your best friend is nice!)


The rain drips on my head as I lock up the office door after overtime and step out onto the sidewalk. I guess it's always been a tendency of mine to forget an umbrella,no matter how much Ta-chan tries to remind me. I pull my coat closer around myself and pick up the pace as I start up into a jog. It's just late enough that I probably shouldn't wait for a bus,and the apartment is within a reasonable running distance,anyway. It's why we chose the place.

Not long after our graduation,me and Haruhi decided to move out of the suburbs and into the city together. When we shared our plans with the other girls,Tatsuko pretty much asked to join us,out of nowhere. She'd been having problems at home,and she figured putting a little space between herself and the family would be good for everyone involved.

And so we moved into a flat that used to belong to an elderly couple that ended up immigrating to Singapore to be with their daughter. It's the kind of place that's just a little narrow for three people,but it's snug enough,especially when we're sharing futons for the night.

Right out of our final exams,me and Haru had a pretty good idea of what we were going to do. I landed an assistant manager role at a media management firm,and Haru started her apprenticeship at one of the patisseries we used to visit a lot. She's got a lot of talent and passion for pastries,and the little things she puts together at home every now and then are every bit as delicious as you'd expect them to be. Ta-chan on the other hand,is sticking with her job at the gas station. She says it's what she's used to,and that she's due for a promotion to manager any day now.

Finally arriving at the door to our apartment after dripping in the elevator all the way up,I unlock the door and quickly peel off my raincoat into the umbrella holder by the door.

The lights are off. Did they turn in for the night already? Ta-chan might,since she always insists on getting up at five in the morning to exercise. But Haru always stays up to wait for me. I don't think she's missed a day yet. I reach over and turn on the lights.

"Surprise!" Haru barrels out from around a corner,wrapping me in a crushing hug. Ta-chan puts her arms around my shoulders,in a more muted tone. "Happy birthday."

Birthday...that's right! I'd completely forgotten about my own birthday! Have I been that preoccupied?

"T-thank you,you two...so much." I murmur back,partially because of the pressure on my ribs.

But...if I missed my own birthday...that means I forgot about Haru's,too!

Now able to breathe as Haru releases me,I return the gesture,wrapping my arms around Ta-chan's waist and Haru's shoulders.

"H-haruru,I'm sorry,I forgot..." Despite the joy of the event,my response comes out as more of a sob than anything else.

"Ha! It's okay!" Haru beams as Ta-chan nods. "We knew you were busy,and besides. Haruhi really wanted it to be a surprise to you,so I guess it worked out,huh." Ta-chan follows up with her usual,wry smile as Haru grabs me by the arm and drags me to the living room. "C'mon,we made something for you!"

"Oh..." What greets me on the table is none other than a modest,cream-covered cheesecake,a single lit candle sitting on it.

"D-do you like it? I- WE,made it,just for you!" As Haru's eyes meet mine,I see her not-so-secret wish for approval flash in her gaze,just behind the layer of genuine enthusiasm.

"It's lovely." I sit at the table,both of them moving to join me.

"Though,you haven't tried it yet." Ta-chan chuckles.

"Y-you're right! W-wait right here,I'll get the plates!" As Haru blows into the kitchen,Ta-chan produces a tiny box. "Got this for you,too."

Gingerly,I pick it out of her palm and open it. Inside,a modest silver pendant on a chain,shaped like three hearts linked together. My face flushes just a little bit.

"Didn't take you for someone so sentimental..." I playfully nudge Ta-chan,who seems to be even redder than I am.

"Hm,well...I thought it'd look good on you. And besides...you're my...girlfriends. Of course I need to show you my appreciation."

"Muuu!" Haru pouts,stepping back into the room with three plates,three forks,and a knife. "I wanted to be there when you gave her the pendant,you know!" It's then that my gaze falls to her chest. Sure enough,she's got one just like it already on.

"Well then!" I raise my hands a little. "How's about we partake of the fruit of your hard work,then!"

With both their hands on mine,I cut off a slice of the cake that Haru must've poured so much of her passion and effort into,with Ta-chan's help.

Digging off a small piece and putting it in my mouth,I carefully savor this creation. It's so perfectly soft and creamy and sweet,almost like the moment we're sharing right now.

Leaning in with the slightest bit of sugar and cream on my lips,I kiss them both square on the lips in turn.

"T-thank you...I...love you. Both of you...so much."

They beam in turn,almost in unison. "We love you too!"

In this moment,there's only one thing I'm sure of.

There's nowhere else I'd rather be,but here.


End file.
